The Exterminator
This article is for the character in Metroid: Avenger. For the user, see User:The Exterminator. The Exterminator was the main antagonist in Metroid: Avenger, based on the Wikitroid user of the same name. Appearance The Exterminator, at the beginning of Avenger, has the Varia Suit worn by Samus before her surgery in Metroid Fusion. When he was corrupted by Phazon, his armor turned black and the shape was heavily altered, the appearance coming from concept art for Dark Samus in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Armorless, The Exterminator is a blue body in Samus' likeness, with messier hair and empty eyes. It is supposed to be nude, but no private areas are shown, as The Exterminator, while being an X-mimic of Samus, chose a male gender and did not want to have these areas. When he is defeated during the second battle, his armor crumbles and shatters revealing his body. The Exterminator is fought armorless during the third and final battle in the game. When defeated, the internal organs of the Exterminator are shown as he dies. Involvement The Exterminator was the SA-X that had been in the Restricted Lab, but escaped as the Metroids were destroyed. He later found Phazon that had been cloned by the Federation, and was corrupted by it, dramatically altering his appearance. He also absorbed Sylux to further change his form to look less like Samus. He sought revenge on Samus Aran for destroying the X and Phazon, establishing troops of Space Pirates and stationing them on the asteroid Z-SF761. He then prepared them for a final, bloody battle with the Federation. He raided the GFS Artileus with his crew to find out the wherabouts of Samus, and discovered her location on Eliefa, as well as Roy Dane having gone missing. When he arrived there, several Phazon growths showed Samus and Roy the path to him. He revealed his identity to them before defeating them in a skirmish. However, before he could kill Samus, he discovered that the Federation had overheard their battle, and ran off. He then discovered that his forces had found and captured Trace, Weavel, Spire and Noxus. Kanden had died when he entered the atmosphere. He offered them to join, Spire and Noxus being the only ones to refuse. Weavel's suit was badly damaged, and thus Trace was the only promising hunter. Exterminator sent Trace to the GFS Artemis to kill Samus. Shortly after, Spire and Noxus breached security and escaped the asteroid. Exterminator tried to kill them with the newly finished Murder Cannon, but failed. He learned that Trace was killed when Samus threw an emergency axe at him, and sent Weavel, who has healed, to Eliefa to corrupt the planet. Later, he learned Weavel has also died, but the Phazon Seed was successfully planted. He then sent a virus to corrupt Samus' suit, though she used an emergency code (JUSTIN BAILEY ------ ------, a famous password in Metroid) to disable her suit for 24 hours so it could check for the virus. Finally, Exterminator sent Samus a nightmare in which he murders Roy. His forces brought Chairman Keaton, Chief Hardy, Damara, Pyonchi and Armstrong Houston as slaves to Z-SF761. Only Houston in the end was sent to the work camps, while the rest were imprisoned in Prison Block 1. More Pirates brought a rope-bound, beaten, shirtless Roy to Exterminator, who sent him to the work camps as well. Samus, Noxus, Spire, their new friends Ron Green, Mauk and Kreatz successfully broke him out and returned to Widlan. After Ron returned from the Darch Star Cluster, they flew to Aether, Elysia and Tallon IV to collect some more beams, and then snuck onto the GFS Artemis so they can enter Z-SF761. When they did, they began a mass prison break, freeing Damara, Chairman Keaton, Pyonchi, Chief Hardy and Armstrong Houston as well as Pirate slaves Johnny and Junior. Once they invaded the Exterminator's stronghold, they begin a final, bloody confrontation and fused together the weapons they collected during their adventure, and fired a blast, which, contrary to the Prophecy of Widlan, only stunned him. Samus, knowing that he could only be killed by a Metroid, ordered Roy to fire a shot when the Exterminator fired again, though he refused. She finally convinced him to fire, and she jumped, suitless, into the shot, brutally killing her while creating a deadly impact zone. Roy vowed that the sacrifice will not be in vain as he charged the weapon to attract the energy into it, and then fired it back at the Exterminator. Upon death, his armor crumbled and shattered, revealing a dark blue, nude body (although revealing spots are not shown) that quickly disipated. Roy, learning that the GFS Artemis was going to fire a piercing laser at the asteroid to destroy it, attempted to escape, though he was blocked off by the Exterminator, whose particles quickly travelled to SR388's remains to absorb Phazon from Terror, allowing him to survive as an unstable appariation. Roy corrupted himself with Phazon from a wall blocking his escape and defeated the Exterminator once and for all. Strategy At the beginning of the battle, the Exterminator is invulnerable to all weaponry until he begins to charge his deadly Murder Cannon. Quotes "The SA-X is no longer here... call me... The Exterminator..." Trivia *Originally, during the first encounter, Exterminator had turned into particles to set the path. However, the user of the same name instead made Phazon growths, since Exterminator "wasn't Dark Samus." *The Exterminator was one of four villains in the series able to best Samus in a fight, the others being the original form of the Exterminator, the SA-X, Ridley in the Super Metroid intro and Dark Samus in both Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Corruption. In addition, The Exterminator was also the first villain in the Metroid series to have ever defeated Samus in battle. *The Exterminator's theme is a fusion of the Final Destination theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Omega Ridley theme from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and a remix of the Rundas theme, also from Corruption. The theme was made by YouTube user Hauntershadow. Click here to listen! *The Exterminator's name may have been derived from two prior subjects in the Metroid series: :*In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, one of the Friend Vouchers that can be obtained is called "Exterminator" and is awarded for killing all Phazon Leeches in a Leviathan seed. :*The planet Bilium is rife with a virus dubbed "Miteralis", which is known as an "Exterminator virus". See also * Link External links * External link Category:Character Category:Metroid: Avenger Category:Phazon